<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hable ahora by lockedin221B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561118">Hable ahora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B'>lockedin221B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - The Sign of Three, F/M, Fluff and Angst, John Watson's Wedding, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock comes back 6 months later, Spanish Translation, The Empty Hearse doesn't exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-No podía dejar que te casaras sin que supieras que te amo.</p>
<p>Sherlock vuelve 6 meses después de lo esperado para descubrir que John y Mary se van a casar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hable ahora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/gifts">WritingOutLoud</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114753">Speak Now</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOutLoud/pseuds/WritingOutLoud">WritingOutLoud</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando volví, la primera cosa que hice fue preguntar por ti. No había, y todavía no hay, un futuro imaginable para mí en Londres sin ti a mi lado. Había esperado, muy arrogantemente viéndolo ahora, que estarías aquí esperándome. Que habrías descubierto que no había muerto realmente y que estarías esperando mi regreso.</p>
<p>Que estúpido de mí.</p>
<p>La primera cosa que Mycroft hizo fue entregarme una invitación de boda. Dirigida a él, la invitación felizmente anunciaba la boda de Mary Elizabeth Morstan y John Hamish Watson, invitando al que la leyera a pasar el 18 de mayo celebrándolo con ellos.</p>
<p>Una pequeña parte de mi murió al leer esas palabras. La esperanza que había prendido en mi corazón estalló dejando solo polvo detrás de ella. Por supuesto que no esperarías por mí. Nunca debería haber esperado que lo hicieras.</p>
<p>Mycroft nunca dijo nada, simplemente colocando su mano sobre mi hombro y saliendo de la habitación. para alguien de fuera podría haber sido visto como fraternal. Supo sin preguntar lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento. Que mi oportunidad había desaparecido, y que la revelación que había tenido durante los dos años fuera había sido en vano. Nunca sabrías lo que sentía.</p>
<p>Me dije a mí mismo que estaba bien, que estaba feliz por ti. Esperaría hasta después de la boda, luego daría la noticia de mi regreso. No interrumpiría tu día feliz.</p>
<p>Y aun así aquí estoy.</p>
<p>Estoy al fondo de la iglesia, oculto entre las sombras como siempre. Llevo puesto un sombrero bajo para ocultar mi cara esperando que nadie me reconozca. No debería ser difícil, nadie está mirando. Ya no.</p>
<p>Realmente no debería estar aquí. No tienes ni idea de que esto todavía vivo, e incluso si lo supieras no me querrías aquí. No después de todo lo que he hecho.</p>
<p>Una vez fuimos algo. Nosotros dos contra el resto del mundo. Watson y Holmes: el equipo perfecto, la perfecta asociación. Donde fuera uno el otro seguía. Ahora no sé. No soy estúpido. Sé cómo el matrimonio cambia a la gente y sé que no podemos simplemente volver a cómo éramos antes. Me aseguré de eso. Aun así, daría cualquier cosa por intentarlo.</p>
<p>Ya estás en el altar esperando. Durante el más breve de los momentos me permito imaginar que es a mí a quien estás esperando. Me saco de mi ilusión con la visión de Mary Morstan llegando al altar, con las damas de honor en fila. Como sabes esto realmente no es mi área, pero supongo que está bastante guapa. Encajáis.</p>
<p>Me siento en la fila de atrás. Afortunadamente está casi vacía. Solo Anthea está sentada al final del banco. Debería haber sabido que mi hermano enviaría a alguien para vigilarme. El idiota entrometido.</p>
<p>Asiente hacia mi brevemente y le devuelvo el gesto antes de girarme para observarte. La sonrisa que ilumina tu cara cuando ves a Mary manda un dolor subir por mi garganta. Una vez me miraste así también.</p>
<p>Te llamé mi conductor de luz. Mientras que eso es todavía cierto, hasta ahora fallé en ver como tú eres tu propia fuente. Tu sonrisa ilumina la sala, llegando hasta cada uno de los rincones y apartando la oscuridad. No puedo evitar el sonreír en respuesta incluso sabiendo que no va dirigida a mí.</p>
<p>El pastor empieza hablar en cuanto Mary llega a ti. Le coges la mano, susurrando algo en su oído—sin duda diciéndole un cumplido por su aspecto. Ella se ríe, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos.</p>
<p>Pareces tan feliz de pie junto a ella. Deseo más allá de todas las cosas que no hubiera esperado tanto a volver. Que no me hubiera llevado todo este tiempo darme cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era amor. He sospechado durante algún tiempo que tenemos algo especial entre nosotros, la señorita Adler pareció demasiado encantada de señalar eso, pero yo no lo había entendido hasta que ya no estuviste conmigo. Hasta que no pude tenerte.</p>
<p>Creo, en cierto nivel, que tú esto también los sabes. Otra cosa es si lo entiendes o no todavía. Puede que nunca lo hagas. Solo deseo poder habértelo dicho antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.</p>
<p>-Si alguien sabe alguna razón por la que esta pareja no debería casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.</p>
<p>Antes de que me dé cuenta me he puesto de pie. Me quedo helado durante un momento, sorprendido por mi mismos, maldiciendo internamente. Debería haber visto venir esto. Ciertamente Mycroft lo hizo.</p>
<p>Todos los ojos se giran hacia mí y delicadamente me quito el sombrero de la cabeza, dejándolo colgado de mis dedos. Desde delante, Lestrade se levanta antes de ser arrastrado otra vez hacia abajo por Molly. Una sonrisa le adorna los labios. Este es el día por el que ha estado esperando.</p>
<p>Tu cara es indescifrable. Estás quieto, todavía en el altar, tus manos todavía unidas a las de tu casi esposa. Me quejo internamente y deseo haber tenido más autocontrol. Esto no es como se suponía que tenía que ir. Se supone que yo no tendría que estar aquí, mucho menos enfrentarme a ti de esta manera. Pero aquí estamos. Ahora no puedo retirarlo. Será mejor que lleguemos hasta el final.</p>
<p>-John, yo—-, empiezo tropezando con mis palabras. No había planeado esto. No tengo ni idea de qué decir.</p>
<p>Tus manos caen de las de Mary y se cierran en puños a tus lados. Estás alternado entre respirar por tu boca y tu nariz, como si estuvieras intentando mantener la calma. Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas de hoy. Lo siento.</p>
<p>-Relato corto: no estoy muerto-. Una pequeña ola de murmullos parece resonar por la iglesia como si esto les sorprendiera. Recuerdo después de un segundo que media iglesia es la parte de Mary quien probablemente no sepa quién soy. Después de todo, han pasado dos años.</p>
<p>-Por sorprendente que parezca no tenía que estar aquí, por varias razones-. Casi sonrío, luego me capto a mí mismo. No está bien. -Nunca tuve la intención de estar aquí porque pensé que verte casarte sería demasiado doloroso para mí. Pero me conoces, no pude frenarme.</p>
<p>Meto mi mano libre en el bolsillo, simplemente para que no esté colgando ahí. No tengo ni idea de cómo comportarme—no es como si tuviera mucha experiencia en este ámbito.</p>
<p>-John, como sabes no soy el tipo de hombre que frecuentemente tenga por costumbre declaraciones emocionales. Soy, según dicen, una persona difícil para estar cerca, mucho menos alguien para ser amigo de otra persona. Pero has sido un amigo al que estimo mucho y espero que un día me perdones.</p>
<p>-Te aprecio más que a ninguna otra persona que haya conocido, y ciertamente eres la única persona que me ha entendido por quien soy, en vez de por quien pretendo ser. Excepto, tal vez, la señora Hudson-. Sonríes un poco por eso. Nadie más lo notaría, pero yo te conozco.</p>
<p>-Así que por favor, que sepas que no digo esto maliciosamente o con alguna esperanza de que cambies de opinión. Simplemente no podía permitir que te casaras sin que supieras—-. Me detengo durante solo un momento, reuniendo el valor para dar el último paso. pasado el punto en el que no hay vuelta atrás. -Sin que supieras que te amo.</p>
<p>La iglesia realmente se sublevó con eso. Oigo unas pocas palabrotas susurradas en mi dirección, sus propietarios no molestándose en ser discretos. Supongo, realmente, que me lo merezco. He arruinado su día perfecto. Durante un segundo creo que oigo la voz de Lestrade murmurando - ¡Lo sabía! -, pero se ahoga tan rápidamente en el mar de palabras susurradas que no puedo estar seguro.</p>
<p>Antes de que pierda de nuevo el valor continúo:</p>
<p>-Si eliges casarte hoy entonces está bien, te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Más de la que te puedo dar yo. Solo necesito que entiendas esto: John Watson, eres el amor de mi vida y siento haberte dejado.</p>
<p>Cuando termino miro rápidamente al suelo, no queriendo ver tu reacción. No creo que pudiera soportar el rechazo. Antes de que pueda decir nada más, dejo caer el sombrero y me dirijo hacia fuera de la iglesia, el pánico subiendo en mi pecho. No estoy enteramente Seguro de lo que acabo de hacer. Puede que haya acabado de arruinar la única amistad que me importa.</p>
<p>La puerta está a mi alcance cuando me para un firme agarre en mi hombro. Me sujeta, firme y Seguro, y sé sin ninguna duda a quién pertenece antes de darme la vuelta.</p>
<p>Me hundo, preparándome para lo inevitable. O me vas dar un puñetazo o empezarás a gritar y sé que me merezco las dos después de la hazaña que acababa de hacer. No estoy seguro de por qué mi cerebro iluso alguna vez creyó que esto sería una buena idea.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, la mirada que me das cuando finalmente me giro no es una de enfado, sino que es suave y arrugada en los bordes. Puedo ver ahora las líneas donde has envejecido, contorneando tus ojos y la esquina de tu boca. Líneas que yo he puesto ahí.</p>
<p>-John, lo siento, yo—</p>
<p>Y ahí es cuando me besas.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>